


Marinette and Ladybug, a match made in... a silly panic?

by Frisian



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25180402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frisian/pseuds/Frisian
Summary: When Adrien sees Ladybug come out of Marinette's skylight and has too many questions, Marinette panics. Apparently she's now dating her own alter ego.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 27
Kudos: 107





	Marinette and Ladybug, a match made in... a silly panic?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elyrian_XIII](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyrian_XIII/gifts), [iwannacookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwannacookie/gifts).



> A gift for Elly and Cookie Crumble for encouraging me to write instead of read last night!

“Marinette! Your friend is here, wake up!” Sabine yelled up into Marinette’s bedroom.

“Huh? Tikki, what time is it? Why is Alya here so early?” Marinette let out a big yawn.

“Marinette, it’s alread-” Tikki was cut off by another voice.

“Hurry up, Adrien is waiting!” Sabine yelled up once again.

“A-Adrien is here? Oh gosh, I have to get ready right away!” Marinette said to Tikki as she jumped out of her bed. “Coming, Mom!”

Tikki watched as Marinette managed to get ready in only five minutes as opposed to the usual thirty. “Someone is anxious to see Adrien,” she said in a cute sing-song voice.

“Of course! He’s so dreamy!” Marinette let out another loud yawn. “I barely got any sleep after that Akuma though… Ellyvillain? Taunted for writing a fanfic too slow? Hawkmoth is just getting lazy at this point, with reasons and names! And doesn’t he have to sleep?” Marinette finished her rant with a “three in the morning…” grumble.

“Marinette, do you want to keep Adrien waiting?” Tikki said, flying up to nuzzle Marinette’s cheek.

“Right!” Marinette opened her trap door to head down into the apartment.

“He’s down in the bakery, Dear.” Sabine kissed Marinette on the cheek. “Grab some treats for you both when you get down there.”

“Thanks, Mom!” Marinette ran down to the bakery. She stopped at the door to catch her breath and smooth out her clothes, before she opened the door. “Good morning, Dad!”

“Good morning my little macaron!” Tom picked Marinette up in a big hug before handing her a bag of treats. “Why don’t you share these with Adrien and your friends from school. Have a nice day you two.”

“Hi, Marinette.” Adrien sheepishly waved from behind Tom.

“Morning good, Adrien, I mean, Good morning!” Marinette’s cheeks were tinged a slight pink.

Adrien led Marinette out the door right after her response. Marinette couldn’t help but think he seemed overly eager. Once they crossed the nearby street on the way to school, Adrien pulled Marinette aside.

“Marinette! You won’t believe what I saw this morning! Or, maybe you will.” Adrien leaned right up to Marinette and put his mouth by her ear. “I saw Ladybug go into your skylight at about four AM!! What was she doing there?”

“What!” Marinette stared at Adrien in shock. “Wait, why were you out so early, Adrien?”

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck, “I had a photoshoot out of town this weekend, we were driving back very late so I wouldn’t miss school today.” He moved his hand to grab Marinette’s “But that’s not important! Why was she there?”

Marinette shifted awkwardly for a moment before springing into action. “Well, she’s my friend of course, she came by to visit!” She grinned as if she had won an easy victory.

Adrien looked at Marinette with confusion. “What friend visits at four AM?”

“A… really good one?” Marinette replied.

“Marinette, I’ve thought about this on the way to your house. There is only one possible conclusion, obviously you’re-” Adrien was cut off by Marinette’s sudden response.

“Dating Ladybug.” Marinette chirped out.  _ Wait, dating Ladybug? Did I just say that? Well, I guess it’s better than him finding out the truth… I think. _

“Woah, what?” Adrien looked shocked.

“Yup, dating Ladybug. Big time, lots of dating. With the dinners, and the movies, and the dating stuff.” Marinette nodded at Adrien.  _ Dating stuff, yes Marinette, you definitely got this. You idiot. _

“I-I had no idea that you, that she, that you both. But, Ladybug, Marinette, dating.” Adrien looked tongue tied, or downright broken.

“But, Adrien. You can’t say anything! It wouldn’t be safe!” Marinette pleaded.  _ And I would never be able to explain it to Alya or my parents! _

“Right… secret. Wait, secret. Do you know her secret identity?” Adrien’s eyes were open wide.

“No. No, she hasn’t told me. To keep us safe of course. She always stays in her costume.” Marinette said smoothly, as she started to lean into the lie. “We’re going to be late, Adrien. Come on!” She jogged ahead of Adrien in hopes of cutting off any further questions.

“Marinette!” Adrien chased Marinette all the way into school and to class.

Marinette did her best to avoid questions from Adrien. But her avoiding Adrien only led Alya to become suspicious. By the end of the day between Adrien’s not so subtle questions and Alya’s hyper attention to detail, Marinette was unsure who knew what.

As Marinette’s mind ran through the day she was thankful for a few things at least.  _ Alya would never tell anyone I was dating Ladybug, she knows how dangerous that would be for me. She’d talk to me about it first. And Adrien was smart enough to only speak about it in private with just the three of us there. But Adrien was dumb enough to speak about it at all!. No, Adrien isn’t dumb, Adrien is wonderful, he just did something like that out of excitement for something so amazing… amazingly untrue though. _

“Byeguysgottaheadhomeseeyoutomorrow!” Marinette yelled to her friends as she took off towards her home.

“Wait!” Adrien cried out and started to follow Marinette.

Marinette looked back and sighed in relief as she saw Adrien’s bodyguard had led him back to his car.

The rest of the evening was quiet. That is if you consider ignoring multiple phone calls, texts, and facetime requests. Even dinner was quiet, Marinette spent most of it trying to plan out the lies she would need to pull this off. It was going to be complicated, but she could ‘break up’ with Ladybug, after enough time so Adrien didn’t think it was because he found out.

“Tonight after patrol will you help me come up with some date stories, Tikki? I have to make it believable to Adrien, at least until I can break up with… well, me.” Marinette facepalmed at her own foolishness.

“Okay, Marinette. We’ll figure this out together! I’ll always be here for you.” Tikki flew up to Marinette with a smile.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you. Tikki, spots on!” One red lit up transformation and Ladybug was zipping out across the Paris rooftops.

\----------

“There she goes, Plagg! Leaving Marinette’s so she can start her patrol.” Adrien pointed at Ladybug swinging off of Marinette’s balcony.

“Listen, Kid. You do realise how creepy this is right? You’re watching your friend’s house and spying on her… dates.” Plagg rolled his eyes.

“I need more information before I confront Ladybug! Here, have some cheese and stop bugging me about it.” Adrien tossed some cheese to Plagg and watched Marinette’s balcony all evening until he fell asleep.

“Wake up, time to go, chop chop, Adrien!” Plagg poked at Adrien’s face repeatedly.

“Ugh, Plagg. Wait, what time is it?” Adrien blocked his eyes from the sun before checking his phone. “It’s almost seven, Plagg! Nathalie will be at my door any minutes. Wait, did you see Ladybug leave? Nevermind, no time! Plagg, claws out!”

\----------

Marinette was hopeful as she sat in class. Adrien was late, maybe, just maybe he had a photoshoot today and wouldn’t be at school. She never thought there would be a day where she was hoping for Adrien not to be there.

“Sorry, Miss Bustier! I was running late this morning!” Adrien came into the room out of breath and slid into his seat. He turned to Marinette with wide eyes, “Did you see her last night?”

“Shh!” Marinette nodded towards Alya.  _ If she hears this I’m sunk! _

Adrien mouthed “Later” to Marinette before turning around and following the lesson.

When lunchtime came Marinette went straight home, she knew her best bet to hide from Adrien was to get out of the school. She hid up in the apartment and made herself something to eat.

“Sure, go on up.” Marinette heard her mom say from down in the bakery.

Adrien walked into the apartment, “Hi, Marinette! Your mom said I could come up and join you!” He sat down beside Marinette who was eating her lunch on the couch. “So, did you see La-”

“Adrien! Don’t use her name, my parents could hear!” Marinette snapped.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to cause any trouble, Marinette. So, did you see ‘her’ last night?” Adrien looked right into Marinette’s eyes.

Marinette turned deep red.

“So you did! Look how much you’re blushing!” Adrien grabbed Marinette’s hands. “Tell me everything.”

“I… umm. We watched a movie. And uh, ate snacks. Date stuff!” Marinette stared at her hands being held by Adrien.

“What does ‘Date stuff’ mean to you, Marinette?” Adrien asked eagerly.

“Like, hmm, cuddling?” Marinette said in an unsure voice.

“Wow… lucky.” Adrien replied, looking away from Marinette.

“Yeah, lucky.” Marinette said softly.  _ I wish he was thinking of me and not Ladybug. _

“So what did you watch? Did you like cuddling with her? Do you think you’ll see her tomorrow?” Adrien fired off a series of questions.

The rest of the day consisted of classes and Marinette doing her best to avoid Adrien’s questions.

That evening Marinette and Tikki had a brainstorming session.

“I know we came up with some ideas last night, Tikki. But maybe we can get away with just some simple things. Adrien seemed thrilled just to hear about Ladybug watching a movie, he must have a big crush on her.” Marinette sighed.

“It’s okay, Marinette! Once you break up with you… that’s still strange to think about! I’m sure Adrien will see how amazing you are that you even attracted a superhero!” Tikki nuzzled up to Marinette. “Simple dates, and breaking up over the weekend like we planned.”

“I wish I could go patrol, but it’s Chat’s night. I can’t risk Adrien seeing Chat flirting with me, not right now at least.”

\----------

Chat did a very quick and very distracted patrol before settling down to watch Marinette’s window.

“I know what you’re probably thinking, Plagg. This is not creepy, I’m just keeping my eye on the two most important girls in my life.” Adrien spoke to Plagg even though he was in his suit.  _ She’s not been here all night, maybe they didn’t end up having a date. Maybe I’m overthinking it, or Marinette is. I’ll ask about it tomorrow. _

\----------

“Please let him be at a photoshoot, please let him be at a photoshoot.” Marinette whispered to herself over and over as she waited for class to start.

“Photoshoot? Are you chanting to bring Adrien to class, Marinette? I’m sure he’ll be here, Girl! Don’t get yourself too worked up.” Alya said with a large grin.

“Uh, yeah, here’s hoping!” Marinette replied with zero enthusiasm.

“Well, you’re in luck!” Alya said, as she turned Marinette to the door.

“Hey, Nino!” Adrien fist bumped Nino. “Hey, Alya!” He gave a little wave. “Hey, Marinette!” He leaned onto her desk, put his chin in his hands and looked at Marinette like she was the only person in the room.

Alya elbowed Nino and pointed to Adrien. Nino replied with a shrug.

After class had started Alya slipped a note to Marinette, “What’s going on there, Adrien looked at you with love in his eyes!”

Marinette wrote back, “It’s nothing, don’t get your hopes up.” She shook her head at Alya.

Alya cocked her eyebrow at Marinette but was polite enough to drop the subject.

Marinette gave Alya a small smile.  _ She’s letting this go far too easily. Right? Does she know? Did Adrien say something? _

Today Marinette chose to stay at school for lunch. She thought maybe Adrien would leave her alone and not question her too much with other people around. She was so wrong.

“So, did you see HER last night?” Adrien asked.

“Oh, umm.” Marinette twiddled her fingers anxiously.

“It’s okay, I know you’ve only told me, I’m here to listen! I’ll always listen to you, Marinette.” Adrien beamed at Marinette.

_ I can’t keep lying… this is stressing me out. Follow what Tikki said, tell the truth in vague ways, don’t lie to the dreamy boy you love. You’ve got this Marinette! _ “Oh, video games were played last night. Snacks were eaten.”  _ Too vague, sounds fake, you can do it! _ “Ladybug was in my bed.”  _ No! Too far! Walk it back! _

“In your bed? What? Marinette?” Adrien’s eyes nearly popped out of his head.

“Not like that! Ladybug slept in my bed, that’s all.” Marinette couldn’t make eye contact with Adrien’s wide open eyes, she was far too embarrassed about what he must have been thinking.

The rest of the week went the same way, Marinette avoided Adrien. Adrien found Marinette without fail, he seemed to always know where she was. Adrien questioned, Marinette evaded. Adrien looked jealous, Marinette got more depressed about Adrien’s crush on Ladybug.

Finally it was after school on Friday, Marinette would get the weekend to hide from Adrien, hopefully. A relaxing dinner with her parents made her day, maybe even her week. She kicked her dad’s butt at UMS 3 before heading upstairs, the evening went by quickly.

Nighttime rolled around and Marinette was thrilled to go on weekend patrol with Chat. Solo patrols didn’t do much to help her step away from her fake dating life. “Tikki, are you ready to go?”

“Marinette, are we really not going to talk about this?” Tikki flew up into Marinette’s face. “You’ve been silent on the issue all week. How are you going to break up with yourself? What are you going to tell Adrien?”

“I don’t know! I’m sorry Tikki, I really screwed up.” Marinette looked downtrodden.

“It’s okay, Marinette, we’ll figure it out, we can talk after patrol.” Tikki nuzzled Marinette’s cheek.

“Thanks, you’re the best! Tikki, spots on!” Marinette transformed and took off to the Eiffel Tower to meet Chat.  _ I really need to ask Tikki if she can make some sort of stealth mode Ladybug costume so something like this doesn’t happen again. Red isn’t exactly easy to hide! _

As Ladybug arrived at the Eiffel Tower, Chat was already there waiting for her. “Hey, Kitty. All quiet here?”  _ Because I have to get back to my girlfriend Marinette.  _ Ladybug thought with a laugh to herself, even if it was a laugh filled with fear and nausea.

“Ladybug, would you ever date a civilian?” Chat asked, without even an opening greeting.

Ladybug replied without a thought. “You mean in my civilian identity? If I met the right person, of course.”  _ Like Adrien. _

“No.” Chat countered. “Like, when you’re Ladybug..”

As she started at Chat, Ladybug became flustered.  _ How could the secret have gone so far as to reach Chat Noir? Wait, maybe it’s not related. Of course it’s not, only Adrien knows. Maybe Alya. It’s just a weird coincidence. _ “Of course not Chat, that would be far too dangerous for the civilian. You aren’t dating someone as Chat Noir are you?”

“ _ I’m _ not dating anyone!” Chat put a heavy emphasis on ‘I’m’. “ _ I _ would never risk a civilian’s life to date them.  _ I _ would tell you if I was even considering it.  _ I _ trust you even if you don’t trust me!”

Ladybug was beyond confused. “Chat? What are you saying? Of course I trust you! You’re my partner, my best friend!”

Chat walked to the edge of the platform that they stood on and turned towards Ladybug. “So you say.” He leaned back to drop off the tower. With a snarky voice he said, “Say hello to Marinette for me.”

Chat did a backwards freefall off the platform. He used his baton to launch himself off the side of the tower and over rooftops, he was a dot in the distance before Ladybug could even react.

Ladybug arrived back home, she collapsed on her bed and dropped her transformation before she even hit the pillow.

“Marinette? Marinette, are you okay?” Tikki grabbed a cookie from Marinette’s desk before flying back to sit beside Marinette.

A “bloop” sound came from Marinette’s phone. She grabbed her phone and pulled her head up to look at it. “Ugh, so many questions from Adrien. Messages from Alya asking what was happening all this week and about what was Adrien trying to find out. The last few messages are her just asking me to call her. She probably knows, it’s out there, everyone knows. Hawkmoth is going to find out. He’ll kidnap me and try to use me to lure out Ladybug. But Ladybug of course won’t come! He’ll get mad, drop me in some sort of dungeon, I won’t be able to transform, Paris will fall to Hawkmoth, it’s all over Tikki!”

“Marinette! Call Alya BEFORE you catastrophize” Tikki pleaded.

“Fine.” Marinette sighed as she clicked on Alya’s contact.

After two rings Alya answered. “Hey girl! What’s up? You didn’t answer any of my messages, what was going on with you and Adrien?”

“You, you don’t know?” Marinette questioned.

“Know what girl? I texted him all week but he wouldn’t answer me, he was avoiding all my questions, eventually he just stopped responding!” Alya said exasperated.

“Umm, sorry. Just something between me and Adrien. We both promised not to tell.” Marinette said quietly.

“And you don’t wanna ruin your chances with Sunshine by telling his secret. It’s okay girl, I got you!” Alya replied.

“Alya, you are the best friend a girl could ever ask for.” Marinette was beaming.  _ I can always count on Alya, always. _

“It’s late though, Marinette. I gotta get some sleep, what if an akuma attacks and I’m not rested enough to film it! Goodnight!” Alya said with a yawn.

“Goodnight, Alya. Thanks for being awesome.” Marinette replied before she heard the click of Alya hanging up.

“I told you!” Tikki said beaming.

“Alya didn’t keep asking, but Adrien must have said something.” Marinette sent a text to Adrien.

Marinette: Hey Adrien, let’s talk about this week. Can you come by after lunch, I have to help my parents in the bakery in the morning, Saturday’s are always busy.

“Now to try and sleep, and not panic. Or at least not too much.” Marinette said to Tikki before they laid down and tried to get some rest.

The next morning at the bakery went by agonizingly slow, Adrien had responded and was going to arrive at one.

“Alright, Marinette.” Sabine turned to her daughter. “I think you can head up now, we’ll send Adrien up when he arrives. The rush has died down. I left you lunch in the fridge, I hope you like it.”

“Thanks, Mom!” Marinette ran upstairs, inhaled her lunch, and then went up to her room.

A knock at the trap door snapped Marinette out of her thoughts. “Come in.”

Adrien stepped up through the skylight, he joined Marinette on her chaise. “So what’s going on, Marinette? More date stuff to tell me about?”

“No, it’s just…” Marinette trailed off.

“Oh, good. It’s hard not to get a little jealous.” Adrien laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Yeah, I started to get the feeling from how much you were asking this week. I need to know though, did you tell anyone, did anyone hear you talk about me and Ladybug?” Marinette noticed Adrien’s eyes get a bit dark.  _ Great, even asking this is making him jealous. I know Ladybug is amazing, but she’s still me. Why do you have to have a crush on her, I’m right here, Adrien! _

“No, nobody knows, I swear.” Adrien put his hand over his heart. “But there is something I want to talk to you about. I think it’s too dangerous, dating a superhero. Ladybug should know better than that. If I was a superhero I would never risk a civilian’s life to date them.”

“I bet she hasn’t even told Chat Noir! He would tell her if he was even considering it. Doesn’t she trust him? He trusts her!” Adrien looked angry.

Marinette’s face went blank as she looked at Adrien.  _ That was… almost the same… nearly word for word. No way… no way… _ “But, umm, Chat Noir loves Ladybug, it wouldn’t happen like that anyhow, right?”

“He doesn’t anymore, haven’t you seen how he doesn’t flirt with her at all anymore? I bet even he loves a civilian, but knows better than to put her at risk! It’s just not right!” Adrien had tears in his eyes, he looked at the floor to avoid Marinette’s gaze.

Marinette let out a long breath.  _ It’s him. How could I not have seen it before. I have to, I can’t lie anymore, not to him. _ “Cha…. Chaton?”

“What… what did you say?” Adrien asked quietly.

“It’s you, isn’t it.” Marinette gulped loudly.  _ I’m right, it’s him, I can’t just pretend I don’t know. _

“My… My Lady?” Adrien looked up at Marinette, tears still in his eyes.

Marinette nodded at Adrien, no words could escape her lips.

“I was… jealous of you, over...you.” Adrien whispered softly.

“I, I thought you said Chat didn’t love Ladybug anymore.” Marinette fought a useless battle at the tears that fell from her eyes.

“I never said I was jealous of Marinette. I was jealous of Ladybug.” Adrien put his hand to Marinette’s cheek.

A stroke of courage hit Marinette, mainly from Tikki buzzing around behind Adrien’s back and shaking with excitement. Marinette lunged at Adrien and clung to him. There was no way to stop her tears at this point.

Adrien wrapped Marinette up in his arms. “Maybe, maybe you and I could try this ‘Date stuff’?” He let out a small chuckle. “Chat Noir may not love Ladybug anymore, but Adrien fell for Marinette weeks ago.”

“Okay.” Marinette squeaked out.

“Okay, just okay?” Adrien poked Marinette’s side playfully.

“Okay, yes, definitely! I’d like nothing more!” Marinette squirmed.

“Hurray!” Tikki shouted as she flew in to nuzzle Adrien’s cheek.

“Hurray.” Plagg said sarcastically. “Now he can be all mushy instead of mopey. Best day ever. Huzzah. Yay.”

“Plagg.” Tikki flew over and went face to face with her counterpart. “Did you know Marinette’s dad makes cheese danishes?”

Plagg flew right between Adrien and Marinette. “Pigtails, marry this oblivious idiot, please!”

“Plagg!” Adrien half shouted at his Kwami. “I have to wait until after our date to ask her.”

Marinette softly replied, “Expect to hear me say yes.”

“I hope you want three kids.” Adrien said before pushing Plagg out of the way and planting a soft kiss on Marinette’s lips.

“I already have names picked out, Emma, Hugo, and Louis Agreste.”

“Agreste, huh? Since when?” Adrien grinned.

“Remember when you gave me your umbrella?” Marinette grinned back.

“When are you giving that back anyhow?” Adrien’s grin turned into a typical Chat like grin.

“You don’t give back family heirlooms.” Marinette pulled Adrien into a long soft kiss.

\----------

“How did you and Dad meet, Mom?” A ten year old Emma asked her mother.

Marinette held up an umbrella. “Let me tell you a story, Sweetheart.”

  
  



End file.
